katebriantheprivateseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sabine Dulac
Sabine Dulac Sabine Dulac first appears as a character in the fifth book, Inner Circle. She is a Junior transfer from Martinique. She is described as being physically beautiful, with light brown skin, dark hair, and green eyes. When coming to Easton, Sabine is Reed's new roomate in Billings, and they soon become friends. Reed sticks up for Sabine, when Cheyenne, Billings President, decides Sabine is not good enough to initiate . In Legacy, after hearing a lot about Noelle Lange from Reed and the other Billings girls, is eager to impress her when she returns. However, Noelle takes little notice of Sabine. When Reed starts spending more time with Noelle, Sabine feels hurt and jealous. In Ambition, Sabine tries to convince Reed that Noelle is trying to take the leadership of Billings away from her. Though Reed doesn't believe Sabine, she proves ultimately correct. In Revelation, when Reed is kicked out of Billings House, Sabine seems to be her only true friend. But when Reed and Ivy Slade team up to find Cheyenne's killer, they realise there is much more to Sabine than anyone knew. They go into Sabine and Amberly's room, because they believe that Amberly killed Cheyenne, because Cheyenne was having an affair with Amberly's father. While in the room, Ivy knocks over a photograph of Sabine and her mother. The photo unfolds, and on the other side is Ariana Osgood and her father. Reed is stunned that her best friend knows, and is apparently friends with the girl who killed Thomas Pearson, and nearly tried to kill her. In a rage, Reed leaves for Kiran's pre-birthday party, where she knows Sabine will be. Sabine reveals hat she is Arianaa Osgood's sister, and has been out to get Reed since she arrived at Easton. She forged the note that was supposed to be from Dash, slipped ecstasy into Dash and Reed's drinks at the Legacy, and took the video of them. She also murdered Cheyenne, and made Josh take the pills on the night he and Cheyenne hooked up. It is also found out that Sabine was Reed's stalker. She had left little "presents" for Reed to find from Cheyenne, to make Reed feel convinced that she had caused Cheyenne's death. She also forges email from Cheyenne's address and sends them, leaves Reed the black marbles from the vote, pins up Reed's only photo of Cheyenne and her, put some of Cheyenne's clothes in Reed's wardrobe, switches Reed's perfume to Cheyennes, and destroy Reed's Pemberly dorm room. Later in the book, Sabine also starts to stalk Ivy. At the end of the book, Reed tells Sabine that she is just like Ariana. Sabine replies by saying, while pointing a gun at Reed "Maybe I am just like my sister, Reed, but unlike Ariana, I am going to finish this." However, before she can pull the trigger, Josh Hollis jumps in and tries to knock Reed out of the way, ending the book on a cliffhanger. The next book reveals that Sabine was arrested and that Josh knocked Reed out of the way, but Ivy was shot instead. Category:Other Characters